You're The Only One To Turn To
by Jesse Grace
Summary: Gabriella becomes pregnant...with Troy's baby, he doesn't want anything to do with it, who's there to help her in her time of need? Ryella Troypay Rated for possible language and teen pregnancy R&R please!
1. Breakup

A/N  
Okay, here's the first but short first chapter of my new story, You're The Only One To Turn To. I hope you all like.

* * *

It started with the three little words 'I love you' and all ended with the five different little words.

"Troy, I'm pregnant, it's yours." Gabriella spoke softly, afraid of what he'd say, "Of we'll raise it and be a happy family together."

"We?" Troy asked quite harshly. Didn't he care about Gabriella or the baby?

"As in me and you, us."

"No, no, no, this would ruin my chance for an education, that thing would ruin my life; you don't understand that do you? No, I'm not going to have anything to do with this baby, it was your fault you got knocked up, not mine, you can raise it on your own. I love Sharpay." With that he left her home, she left there bewildered, alone, confused of why Troy would do such a thing, upset, and everything that goes with that. Gabriella collapsed to her knees onto the hard wooden floor beneath her feet, elbows on her thighs, and her head in her hands, she cried, and cried, and cried. She didn't know how long she had been there that way, but it had been a long time.

* * *

A/N  
So there's the first, yet again short, first chapter, please review!


	2. Confrontation

A/N  
Sorry it took so long to update.

* * *

"Hi Gabriella." Ryan happily told his crush after walking up to her at her locker. Gabriella barely noticed he was there.

"Oh, hi Ryan." Her voice was soft and easily discovered upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Troy left me." She started to weep.

Ryan put an arm around her, "No, don't cry, tell me what happened."

"Well, I told Troy that I'm well pregnant, then he practically said he didn't want anything to with him or her."

"Gabriella, let me tell you something, the first time my eyes set on you, it was love at first sight. If Troy won't be there, I can Gabby. If you want me to, I'll be there every step of the way, you can even say I'm the father, Gabi, I love you, I'd do anything for you."

"Aw, Ryan, but I did just break up with Troy, but I've struggled with who I actually was in love with for a while, it was between you and Troy, but now, I don't think I can ever trust Troy again, if you want to help out with the baby, go ahead, I love you too, but can I just have some time?"

"Of course, I'll wait forever just to have you, however long it takes. How far along though?"

"Thanks Ryan. I'm eight weeks." She gave him a quick hug.

"You're welcome Gabby, Troy doesn't know what he's missing out on, he's missing out on a wonderful girl, and probably even a wonderful baby. He's los-" Before he could finish he felt himself being embraced in a long kiss.

After they broke apart, Gabriella spoke, "Thanks Ryan." Then she walked to homeroom class. He watched how delicately her feet touched the ground, how she wonderfully walked, how her long brown streaked blacked hair bounced up and down with every step she took, he couldn't help but fall in love with her in the first place, he fell in love in first sight. The annoying bell interrupted his wonderful thoughts of the girl he loved; he hurriedly went to homeroom, hoping he wouldn't be late.

A couple of weeks went by; rumors that threatened Troy's reputation went around.

"Dude, you should really try to convince everyone it's not your baby." Chad told Troy.

"I know, it was mostly her fault, she's just a bitch." Troy replied, "She went all _we_ on me. She expected me to help with it, she is just a bitch."

Ryan knew that this probably wasn't the right thing to do after hearing this, but, he felt that he needed to this; he loved Gabriella, that's most likely the reason for the crazy idea. He walked up to the lockers where Troy and Chad were speaking.

"What Ryan?" Troy asked.

"Troy, what the hell is your problem?" Ryan asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"What ever happened, just in January, you and Gabriella were in love, but now you're talking shit on her. You know you're losing out on a lot, you know? How could you just treat such a wonderful girl that way?"

"Who? Gabriella?"

"Yeah, she was really upset when you broke up with her because she's pregnant."

"This baby would ruin my chance of getting a scholarship to Albuquerque, I can't lose the chance, my future would be ruined, I can't let that happen."

"Troy, you are selfish, you don't even care about Gabriella."

"No, I don't, I love your sister, not Gabriella."

"You bastard…" Ryan grabbed the collar of Troy's shirt, holding him still, then punched him straight in the jaw, causing him to start to bleed from the mouth, "You really hurt Gabriella, first you get her pregnant, then leave her, you've got some nerve."

Troy got out of the grip then returned the punch but in the eye instead, "She deserved it, she got herself pregnant."

Ryan punched Troy in the eye also, "It took two, you had to be the other person, so don't go blaming her completely, she couldn't have been the only one to make this baby, you had to be the other person."

"Break it up boys!" They turned around to see Mrs. Darbus, "To the principal's office you two."

"But Mrs. Darbus, I can't get suspended, if I do, I won't be able to play basketball for the rest of the season, I'll be killed." Troy attempted to object.

"You should've thought of that before. I'm surprised of you Ryan, you never act this way." Mrs. Darbus replied. Ryan just looked down at the floor, he loved Gabriella, but yet he was still confused. He followed all the way to the office.

* * *

A/N  
Sorry for the long wait, but I've had so much homework from my substitute (because the last science teacher quit and they hired this one which they didn't know if they were going to keep her as the teacher), but let me tell you, she was EVIL. After six weeks (which the first was there for three weeks), she ended up not getting the job! So, we have a new science teacher who isn't evil now!


End file.
